Dylan Zeppeli (JJBA:DoA)
'Dylan Zeppeli '(ディラﾝ・ツェペリ "Diran Tseperi") is an ally featured in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Dead or Alive. He is a close friend of Jordan Joestar who helps him escape from the police. For the beginning of the story, he is the Joestar group's designated driver. Appearence Dylan is a man of average height and build, his hair is combed to the side and held up by a zig-zag headband, similar to the character Rohan Kishibe. He wears a shirt, leather jacket, jeans and shoes, all laced with zippers on certain spots, such as his wrists and on the sides of his shoes. Personality Dylan starts off as a bit of a coward, but he still has a fighting spirit and is able to defend himself, as the part goes on, he gets stronger on his own, culminating in his showdown with Lagerfeld. Dylan is the type to relucantly laugh at a bad joke to make his friend feel better, he tries his best to get on someone's good side and stay that way, but he'd never force a relationship of any sort. He shows himself to be such good friends with Jordan that he sacrifices himself to defeat Lagerfeld in the "Follow the Grand Funk Railroad" story arc. When necessary, Dylan can be very serious, or even smug, such as when he defeats Childish Gambino early on in Dead or Alive. In his fight with Gambino, Dylan has also shown to be very observant, noticing the smallest detail such as Supercut's legs being slightly different and using that to defeat him. History Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Dead or Alive Dylan Zeppeli first appears waiting for Jordan to escape the police station, once Jordan gets inside the car, he uses Analog Brother to free his friend and they drive into the highway. Dylan simply drives forward while Jordan fights Francis Nicolas Abate, as to not get into more trouble than he was already in by helping Jordan go away. He helps in the fight against Angie Baby and Andy Star, by distracting Andy with Analog Brother and knocking Angie away afterwards. Dylan truly shows his ability and wits when he has to defeat the bounty hunter Childish Gambino and his Stand, Supercut, which he manages by noticing small details on the user and Stand that allows him to use Analog Brother to dismantle Gambino's prosthetic leg and beat him up with a barrage of punches. After the battles with Childish Gambino and Teen Dusthead, the Joestar group has to ditch Dylan's car, choosing to give it away in exchange for four horses for them to use to get away to the city of Tucson, Arizona, where he chooses to hide in a desolate building along with Angie and Johnny while Jordan fights Nottingham Lace in the streets of the city. Later into the story, in Deming, Dylan helps Jordan fight Heishi Kishibe and Suite P., users of the Stands Lost in Hollywood and Kill Rock N' Roll, respectively, before the entire group catches a train to go to Dallas, where they were to have their final battle. During the ride, the conductor reveals himself to be a Stand user and the train was his ability, Grand Funk Railroad, which he loosely uses to fight Jordan and Dylan, knocking Jordan out at some point. Dylan gets knocked out of the train and holds on to the window, from which he is thrown, causing him to go into the train's wheels, breaking his bones and smashing his organs. When Lagerfeld goes outside to check on Dylan's "corpse", he is still alive and uses Analog Brother to defeat Lagerfeld directly and free himself by taking apart the wheels, he later dies in his friend, Jordan's, arms, succumbing to his wounds and blood loss, and his ghost is seen in the clouds when the rest of the Joestar group walks away. Abilities '''Stand: '''Dylan's Stand is Analog Brother, a muscular Stand with gear patterns and a head similar to Soft Machine, its ability is to take apart any mechanism, from a small folding set-up to a complex weapon. Dylan shows himself to be quite intelligent, as mentioned previously, he is quick-witted and observant, the slightest detail that wouldn't mean anything to his enemy could mean victory for Dylan. Trivia * The chapter where Dylan dies is named "Dear Maker" after the Led Zeppelin song "D'yer Mak'er". While the song doesn't have a deeper meaning, the song's lyrics could be interpreted as being about a loss, and the way it's spelled out in the chapter title could be a reference to the phrase "Meet your maker" which is a euphemism for dying. ** Dylan dies similarly to the character Prosciutto from Vento Aureo, crushed in the wheels of a train in an attempt to defeat his enemy and protect someone he cares about, for Prosciutto it was Pesci and for Dylan it was Jordan. * The name of Dylan's horse in the chapter "Escape from Arizona" is "Forever Young", which comes from a song by Bob Dylan, one of the character's namesakes. Category:Males Category:Stand users Category:Zeppeli